Prompts for Malec, and a Little Something More
by Drunken-Hiatus
Summary: So, you know how in school, the teacher gave you an assignment in english to do vocab sentences? These are those assignments, and a few other things I did in my freetime. Some of them are blatantly thrown together while others are thought out. Will try to be updated every Wednesday or Thursday. (T for now, may be M later) Malec, Clace, Heronstairs, Jalec, Sizzy. An assortment.


10 Prompts

**1: You Know What They do to Guys Like Us in Prison- (Malec)**

"I'm glad you want to preserve my 'innocent' virtue, Mags, but being with you has made me wanna do fun things!," Alec mock begged.

"Sorry, love, but no activity is fun enough to make me let you get yourself arrested for shoplifting," Magnus said firmly, earning a healf-hearted pout from the Shadowhunter. As an afterthought, the warlock added, "You know what they do to guys like us in prison."

**2: Victim of Love- (Malec)**

"Say Magnus, that Nephilim boy of yours certainly is significant," an older warlock mused to his apprentice.

"So it seems! Poor Magnus is a victim of the lovebug!" The two companions laughed and moved their horses along, leaving two red-faced lovers behind.

**3: Popular Song- (Malec)**

Magnus Bane held a vice grip on his dignity, never letting the talk of the streets get to him. Such was the way he was trying to Alec.

**4: Sunday Morning- (Jalec)**

"Jace, get down from the counter and quit being so melodramatic. It's a bird," Alec grunted as he entered the kitchen for the second time that morning, this time fully clothed.

"It's a duck and its feet have been all the way around the room and back again!," Jace almost screeched, making his parabatai wince.

"If I kill it will you come down?," the paler of the two asked, becoming slightly amused. At the apprehensive look his lover gave him, he added, "I'll make you peach cobbler for breakfast."

"Deal!," came the eager, relieved reply from above. Readying his daggers, Alec inwardly smiled. Oh, how he loved Sunday mornings.

**5: 1,000 Years- (Jalec)**

Both Jace and Alec wished they'd been graced with eternal life so that they could be together for a thousand years.

**6: Numb- (Jalec)**

"Alec, stop being so paranoid!," Jace whispered affectionately. "I'm not going to leave you like that half-blooded mistake of a warlock did. I love you."

**7: Let's Fly- (Jalec)**

"I wonder what it would be like to fly," Alec said to no one in particular. Jace raised his head, looking questioningly at his parabatai as they lay side-by-side on the picnic blanket. Catching the look, Alec blushed and turned his black-topped head, facing the clouds. "I mean, I think it'd be fun to have wings emerge from your back and take you soaring into the sky," the elder boy added sheepishly.

"Whatever you say," Jace chuckled softly, and commenced to effectively burrow into Alec's side.

**8: Church- (Malec)**

Alec was planning to make Magnus pay for getting green glitter on his best black tee, and if that meant totally collapsing the sparkly man's chaotic St. Patrick's Day party, then so be it.

**9: Stay- (Malec)**

Magnus had always thought Karma had ways of knowing exactly when to strike. Her timing was impeccable, especially when dealing with immortal beings like himself. What he hadn't though, howver, was how much Karma disapproved of his breaking-up with Alec. Apparently, she hated it enough to allow his beloved blue-eyed, black-haired Shadowhunter to die young.

**10: Delete You- (Malec)**

Everyone kept telling Alec to get over Magnus. Burning pictures and only narrowly avoiding demon-induced-deaths wasn't a way to cope with the break-up in their eyes. What broke the final bridge of independence for Alec was seeing his ex-boyfriend kissing a girl that looked almost exactly like said Shadowhunter. If Alec couldn't make Magnus grovel, deleting the warlock was the option left.

**11. TKO- (Sizzy)**

"Get out," Isabelle growled, shooting up from her bed and giving Simon a hostile glare. Meliorn sat up from said bed, looking as impassive as ever. "This... I wasn't meant for you. Leave and find someone else, Simon. Someone who could actually love you."

**12. Somewhere Only We Know- (Jalec)**

To say that Jace wasn't writhing with internal anguish and agony to hear that his parabatai was getting married to that sparkly nuisance would be an understatement. He even slept all throughout the next to day, disappearing to places only Alec would be able to penetrate.

**13. The Way- (Malec)**

Magnus had a bright, boisterous attitue, which was finally seeming to rub off on Alec.

**14. Cups- (Malec)**

"You haven't got to interrogate me so much with your eyes, Magnus," Alec said warily, looking up over the cover of his laptop at his glaring boyfriend. "I'll tell you anyway. I.. I've been learning a few things from the internet." What he didn't tell Magnus was _what_ he learned. Like the Knife Game or Cups.

**15. Princess of China- (Malec)**

Magnus found it completely bogus that Alec didn't believe him when he told the Shadowhunter that he was the most gorgeous creature in existance- with or without scars. And especially those blue eyes.

**16. Wake Me Up- (Malec) **

The dilapated body of Chairman Meow finally brought Magnus to the realization that Church was a violent little devil and had to be eraticated- or nuetered.

**17. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman (Snowman)- Malec**

"Hey, Alec?," Magnus said softly, rolling over and breathing onto Alec's neck. "You remember the movie Frozen, right?"

"What do you mean, do I remember Frozen?" The Shadowhunter's voice was incredulous. "We only just watched it last night."

"Well then.. do you wanna build a snowman?," Magnus sang, his voice rising with as he got up and threw open the curtains, an ecstatic yet cute grin on his face as he revealed the thick snow in the backyard of their winter cottage.

**18. Bad Blood- (ClaryxSebastian)**

With his father gone, Sebastian could finally have Clary all to himself. Once he got that pesky blonde out of the way, his sinister plan could take place and Clarissa would his be his- _finally_.

**19. Demons- (Jalec)**

Alec never thought 'goodbye' could be such an ambiguous word. With Jace, it had more than one meaning: 'farewell' and 'I'll see you on the other side'.

**20. Suit and Tie- (Malec)**

It befuddled Alec as to why both Simon and Magnus were so obsessed with wedding suits all of a sudden. Especially blue ones with yellowish-silver ties and cuffs.

1: You Know What They do to Guys Like Us in Prison by My Chemical Romance

2: Victim of Love by Cash Cash

3: Popular Song by MIKA

4: Sunday Morning by Maroon 5

5: 1,000 Years by Christina Perri

6: Numb by Linkin Park

7: Let's Fly by Far East Movement

8: Church by T-Pain (I think, I'm not sure)

9: Stay by Hurt

10: Delete You by Ashley Tisdale

11. TKO by Justin Timberlake

12. Somewhere Only We Know by Keane

13. The Way by Ariana Grande

14. Cups from Pitch Perfect soundtrack (cover)

15. Princess of China by Coldplay

16. Wake Me Up by Avicci

17. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? (Snowman) from Frozen soundtrack

18. Bad Blood by Creature Feature

19. Demons by Imagine Dragons

20. Suit and Tie by Justin Timberlake


End file.
